Robert E. O. Speedwagon
|-| Part 2= |japname = ロバート・E・O・スピードワゴン |birthname = Robert Edward O. Speedwagon |namesake = REO Speedwagon (American rock band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 25 (Part 1) 75 (Part 2) 89 at death |birthday = October 16, 1863''JoJo 6251'' |zodiac = Libra |czodiac = Boar |death = 1952 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = British''JoJo 6251'' |hair = Blond |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 1 Ch. 8 The Battle on Ogre Street |mangafinal = Vol. 12 Ch. 113 The Comeback |animedebut = Episode 2 A Letter From The Past (Episode) |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |seiyuu = Masaya Onosaka (Game) Yōji Ueda (Anime) |voiceactor = }} Robert Edward O. Speedwagon is a fictional character featured in Part I: Phantom Blood and Part II: Battle Tendency of the Japanese manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is depicted as a friend and ally to the Joestar Family and has continued to support them for the latter of the series via his organization, the Speedwagon Foundation. Personality Due to his ability to "smell out" the personality of people, he had recognized Jonathan's noble spirit during the events at Ogre Street and accompanies him on his further journey to defeat Dio. In the same manner, he helps Jonathan uncover Dio's plot and exposes Dio's self-pitying facade as a cover for his naturally evil behavior. When it comes to battle, if he is not fighting, Speedwagon tends to go into detail explaining the current situation, and does so by yelling most of the time. When he feels it necessary, he will give aid to his allies without second thought, as shown when he helps Zeppeli defrost his arm during their first battle with Dio. Equipped with a courteous nature, despite his original background as a thug, he is familiar with giving one's privacy; this is apparent when upon trying to enter Jonathan's room, he witnesses the nurse, Jonathan's former love Erina, nurse him back to health and leaves Jonathan to Erina's care. During the events of Part I: Phantom Blood, Speedwagon had become Jonathan's most loyal friend and greatest ally of the Joestar Family. Even after Jonathan's death, Speedwagon never sought Erina as a love interest and remained friends with her out of respect for Jonathan. Regardless, Speedwagon takes care of Erina and Joseph Joestar much like a father figure or close uncle. Speedwagon even stipulates in his will that his foundation be used to fund medical and archaeological advancements, and his organization frequently aids the Joestar family after his death. Synopsis Phantom Blood (1888-1889) Speedwagon first appears as an Ogre Street thug boss attacking Jonathan Joestar, but soon realized the young man's worthiness and dedication, and becomes his good friend. He helps to uncover Dio Brando's plot to assassinate George Joestar and from that point onward remained by Jonathan's side, helping in whatever way he could to defeat Dio. According to William Antonio Zeppeli, Speedwagon could never master the art of hamon, ]] a fact that greatly distressed Speedwagon, though Zeppeli pushed the pressure point in Speedwagon's midsection anyway to give him the ability to harness "small ripples". Though Speedwagon can hold his own in a fight, as initially demonstrated during his fight against Jonathan when he used his hat with a hidden buzz-saw, he mostly sits back and remains on the sidelines, as he is not a hamon user and cannot fight as well against zombies and vampires. He does, however, offer words of encouragement through the entire adventure. After Zeppeli's death, he takes on wearing his hat as a remembrance of their fallen ally. Battle Tendency (1938-9) Speedwagon had traveled to America sometime in between the events of Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency, where he would discover oil and form the powerful Speedwagon Foundation. His team would discover the pillar man Santana, but during that discovery, Straights would betray them and turn into a vampire himself, killing several researchers whose blood would awaken Santana. Speedwagon would have died from his wounds if it had not been for his rescue by Rudolph von Stroheim, a Nazi general conducting experiments with the Stone Mask and Santana. After Joseph defeats Santana Speedwagon spends most of the story accompanying Erina and Smokey, while withholding information about the Pillar Men from them at Joseph's request. Legacy Speedwagon dies of a heart attack at the age of 89. Even after his death, he would dedicate the Speedwagon Foundation to biochemical science and technology and use it to help the Joestar family throughout Parts 3-6. His men would go on to help Jotaro destroy the remains of Dio and create the prosthetic hand for Joseph Joestar, as well as study the Stand-creating Arrow, analyze Giorno Giovanna's Joestar bloodline, and maintain Jotaro's health after his Stand Discs are stolen by Whitesnake. Steel Ball Run Mountain Tim is most likely Speedwagon's counterpart, as they sport the same hairstyle and Tim later receives the same prominent scar across the face as the one Speedwagon has. This is further supported when comparing the possible unrequited relationship between Speedwagon and Erina and the one of Tim and Lucy Steel, who is considered one of Erina's SBR counterparts. The Speedwagon Foundation is also mentioned as a sponsor of the race, but its origin is not revealed. Trivia * Speedwagon's original hat had buzz-saws built into it which he used to fight Jonathan during their first encounter. From there on, he never uses them again, but instead uses a hammer. * There are several similarities between Speedwagon and Dio: like Dio he came from a poor family, fights with dirty moves and believes Jonathan to be a foolish man. However unlike Dio his heart was right and he eventually changed for the better, becoming a better person. Ironically enough, he obtained all that Dio wanted: discovering oil in America and becoming rich as a result, as well as becoming one of the most recognized people in the world. * He never married, but Joseph believed him to have held some attraction to Erina. It was hinted that they remained separate due to their mutual respect for the deceased Jonathan. Gallery Speedwagonogrestreet.png|Speedwagon's first appearance in Ogre Street Speedwagonhat.png|Speedwagon performing his Saw-hat technique GIMikeHarper.png|Mike Harper, a character from Gorgeous Irene, is a likely basis for Speedwagon.Gorgeous Irene Ch. 3 REO Speedwgon.png|Concept Art for the new Anime 580632-shot0040.png|Saw-hat technique Anime References Site Navigation Category:Part I Characters Category:Part II Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters